Secrets of the past
by nikki-browneyes
Summary: Just as Hunter's relationship grows stronger, he faces an obstacle he has to overcome. Will the reletionship be doomed before it gets anywhere? Sequel to A Hero's Weakness. Please R&R. Contains very mild slash. T&B H&OC D&M.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja Storm characters, only Simone, Gabriel, Emmaand any other character you don't recognise. 

AN: Hiya, me again (I heard that groan). Anyway, I'm back with the sequel to 'A Hero's Weakness'. If you've never read it, read it before reading this. Oh and reviewers if my fic ever strays towards Mary-Sue land let me know and I'll try to improve it. That's my promise to you. By the way, to save you from confusion, my fic starts off with a conversation in the future but refers to the past to explain things. Let me know what you think please. Oh and let me just say thanks to everyone who reviewed 'A Hero's Weakness', it was very much appreciated. I don't know if I'll be able to update as quickly as I did before, we'll see. Ok, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Simone looked into the mirror and took a deep breath as she put on her earings. Today was a big day. It wasn't her big day but she still felt butterflies in her stomach for the happy couple. She fixed her dress and went to check on her friend in the next room. Knocking on the door first, she entered once she recieved a reply. "Wow, Tori you look amazing."

"Thanks." Tori fixed her hair and ran her hands on her dress. "I can't believe it's finally happening."

"All I have to say is, about time." A voice said from behind. Marah along with her sister entered the room too. They both had the same light blue dress as Simone had on. "Oh I'm so excited. This is the first time I've been a bridesmaid at a wedding."

"Well at a mortal one anyway." Kapri interrupted.

Tori smiled, "Well you have to remember, no powers aloud. Not everyone knows about your origins and we want to keep it that way."

"We know, we know." Marah rubbed her hands together. "I just can't wait. I wish one day that I could be the one walking down the aisle with...who would give me away?"

Kapri rolled her eyes. "What makes you think that you'll be asked?" She teased causing her sister to make a face. "If anyone will be next, I think it's Simone."

Simone shook her head as she looked out the window for the car to arrive. "I doubt it."

"Why?" Tori placed her hand on Simone's shoulder. "You two have been through alot together and I've never seen him love anyone like he loves you."

"We don't exactly have a good track record. We're forever on and then off and back on again."

"You two broke up twice, that's all. Anyway, your destined to be together, I believe that's what was said." Tori saw the cars finally arrive.

Mr Hansen knocked on the door and entered with Tori's sister. "It's show time." The former said.

Tori's words made Simone think about something in particular she and Hunter went through. It was the first time she heard the words destined to be together.

* * *

**Four years earlier**

Simone walked trough the corridors of the Thunder Ninja Academy. She had been working at the academy for about six months now. As well as teaching classes, she was also learning the way of the advancd Thunder Ninja's although it was similar to what she learnt at the Lightning Academy. Simone entered Hunter's office. She had a few hours before she had to teach another class. "Hey Hunter, I'm just about to go and get some lunch. Do you want to come?"

"I wish I could but I've got loads of work to do, especially with it coming up to the end of the school year." Hunter ran his hand through his hair. It looked like he had been doing that often since it looked a bit scruffy now. "I don't think I'll even be able to go out with you guys tonight."

"Do you want me to stay and help cut the work load?"

Hunter smiled, though he did look a bit tired. "I want to say yes beause we hardly get to spend any time together but you should go out and have fun."

"We spend time together."

"We're either working or we're with the others. When we are alone, most of the time he interupts."

Simone closed the door to the office. "He? You mean Gabriel. He's just giving updates on Emma and her progress." She realised something. "You don't like him, do you?"

"I didn't say that." Hunter sighed. He saw Simone's ring glow. He knew what that meant. Gabriel appeared in a flash of blue light. "Good thing you closed the door." Hunter commented.

Gabriel looked between the two before finally letting his eyes rest on Simone. "I have some urgent news I must tell you...alone."

"You can tell me infront of him." Simone said. She noticed the look Hunter was giving her protector.

"As you wish." Gabriel nodded. "Emma wishes to return."

"What?" Hunter stood up. "Wait, she can't she's evil."

"Not anymore. She has no physical powers wiccan or ninja since they have been binded and she can't get them back. She is no longer a threat." Gabriel explained. "I'm sure you will want to tell your Sensei." He informed Simone who nodded. With that he left.

"I can't believe they are allowing her to come back and he's ok with it." Hunter slammed his fist onto his desk.

"She has no powers so she's no threat to us or anyone else." Simone walked towards Hunter. "Remember when you were evil and everyone gave you a chance? Well doesn't she deserve another chance." Inside, Simone was unsure.

"I'll need to think about it." Hunter replied.

Simone nodded and looked at the time. "I better go. Can I bring you back anything to eat."

"Yeah sure. You decide."

"A nice healthy salad it is then." Simone joked as she left.

"Anything but that." Hunter called after her.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja Storm characters, only Simone, Gabriel and any other character you don't recognise. And I don't own that little snipet at the begining of this chapter. It's from Power Rangers Ninja Storm episode - Return Of Thunder pt 3.

_**the real vampire**_: Yay, you read it from the begining this time. It might be Blake, or is it Cam (I noticed a bit of chemistry in that friendship, maybe it's because she was the only girl). But then she was best friends with Shane and Dustin and bet friends do sometime end upreciting vows to each other. Hmm wide choice. What about Sensei? Kidding, I'm not going there.Here's your update.

**_garnetred_**: We'll have to wait and see if Emma wants them to forgive her and if she'll get forgivness.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"HUNTER. Your name is Hunter. You're my brother." Blake said as he knelted over his elder and only brother. "Come on man, shake it off. Shake it off."

"No. You're lying to me. I know the TRUTH." Hunter threw Blake off of him and stood up clutching his head. That's when he heard it. _Ringing._ He thought. Hunter shuddered awake from his dream world and looked at his ringing phone. It took him a while to realise what he was meant to do next. He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello. I have your brother on the phone for you." His secretary said.

"Erm thanks." Hunter rubbed his eyes. When he was turned evil by Emma, his memories of being evil returned in his nightmares. Now after a year they were back again. Hunter waited for the receptionist to put the call through before speaking again. "Hey Blake."

"Hey bro. Why does it sound like you're half asleep?"

"Well I kinda fell asleep before your phone call." Hunter rubbed his eyes again. They still weren't clearly focused.

"Working hard are ya?"

"As always." Hunter chuckled. "Remember when I said that headteachers had it easy, well I was wrong. So wrong." He heard Blake laugh at the other end of the phone. "So how's the tour going, man."

"All is cool and wild, but I do miss home and you guys, especially Tori. How is she doing?"

"She's ok. Misses you."

"Well I miss her too. What about everyone else?"

"They're all fine. All busy with work or hobbies." Hunter looked at a sheet of paper infront of him. The sentences were starting to make sense now. "Bro, you never guess who's coming back soon?"

"Is it someone I should look forward to seeing?"

"I very much doubt it. It's Emma, remember her?"

Blake sighed angrily. "How could I forget. When is she back? Does Simone know."

Yeah Simone knows and I don't know when Emma's back. The other's aren't pleased about it either but Sensei said that like us, she deserves a second chance."

"Dude she did this under her own free will. We were either hypnotised, misinformed or in your case last time put under a spell. No way am I giving her another chance."

"Me neither. But I don't know about Simone though. They were best friends before so it's harder on her."

* * *

Simone took her ring off and put it onher dresser. She sat on her bed and looked at the droplet shaped gem. "Gabriel, can you come out please?" When he made no appearance Simone stood up and began to pace. "I know you can hear me Gabriel. Come out now."

Gabriel soon appeared. "Sorry. I was helping to prepare Emma for her arrival."

"Her arrival. What she's coming back now?"

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah, see that's the kind of thing you tell me days in advance. Not the day before."

"Sorry. What will become of her when she does return?"

"My Sensei is sending someone out to collect her and take her back to England, but until then, I have to watch her." Simone sat back down on her bed. "But that's not why I called you today."

"It's not?" Gabriel remained standing to attention.

Simone shook her head. "I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully."

"As always."

"Right." Simone took a deep breath. "Here goes. Do you have a problem with Hunter?" Gabriel looked down. "I'll take that silence as a yes then."

"I just don't trust him. He's sided with evil too many times. He's prone to it."

"He's not prone to it. It's not like it's an everyday occurance." Simone defended. "The first time was a mistake. He got the wrong information from the wrong people. He wasn't evil, he was just following what he thought was right. He along with Blake thought they were doing good. And the other two times weren't by choice, but by dark magic." Simone got up and stood by her guardian. "Look, I really like Hunter and I trust him. I want you to ty and get on with him." She looked at Gabriel's face. He kept trying to turn from her glance. "Why do I get the feeling that there is more to your distrust? Gabriel?"

"I can't say. I must go."

"No wait. What's going on? What else do you know about Hunter?"

"It's not him in particualar. Rather his past self." He continued when he saw Simone's confused look. "In my time, your past life, you were killed...by him."


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja Storm characters, only Simone, Gabriel and any other character you don't recognise.

garnetred: Yep a big crimp on their courtship. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

the real vampire: I live for twists. Here's the update. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter three

Simone looked at her guardian with disbelief. "What?"

"He was our enemy. He pretended to care about you to get closer to our army and he betrayed you."

"You're lying." Simone backed away.

"I've sworn to protect you and bound to always be truthful." Gabriel walked towards her and rested his hands on her arms. He led her to sit down. "I know it's a shock but you have to believe me. I don't want to let my guard down around him because there is a chance he could do it again."

"What are you talking about?" Simone practically shouted. "He's not like that. It has to be some sort of mistake, because he wouldn't do that. I haven't changed much from my past self according to you so the same must be with Hunter and if I know Hunter like I know I do I know he would never do anything to hurt me." Simone began to ramble. She tried to calm down. Her cousin could be home anytime and she didn't know about Gabriel, so it would be weird for her to come home and find her shouting to no one. "Was he caught, killing...past me?"

"No, but he was seen running from the scene."

"By who?"

"Me."

Simone felt like she couldn't breath as tears formed in her eyes. "What if it wasn't him? Wait, what happened to him afterwards?"

"He was caught, tried and sentenced to death." He knelt down infront of Simone. "I wish you could believe me or have some sort of memory of it." He paused."Actually, maybe there is a way."

"A way to remember my own death?" Simone asked through her tears with some disbelief. That something she didn't want to witness.

"No. Just to see what I did. Then you'd know that he betrayed you then and will do the same now."

Simone shook her head. "I don't know if I can, or if I want to."

"You need to know the truth about him."

"He could've changed and is different now."

"Maybe not. You need to see this." Gabriel took Simone's hands just as the phone rang.

* * *

Back at the Thunder Ninja Academy.

"Whoa bro, I didn't even notice the time." Blake said. "You're probably behind on work now."

"Don't worry I'll catch up." Hunter looked at his watch. "I have to go soon though. I'm meeting Dustin, Shane and Cam later and I promised to call Simone before I go."

"Ok. So how is it going with you two?"

"I don't know. I mean we're really close and getting closer. I really care about her."

"I know, you've told me before. Maybe she's waiting for you to make the first move."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I'm sure she does. You two equally always flirt with each other." A thought came to Blake. "I bet I can find out from Tori. Women talk, remember."

Hunter laughed. "We're not in high school bro. I think I'll find out on my own and when we get a chance to be alone. Which means that ring of hers has to be locked away. I swear, every time we're alone..."

It was Blake's turn to laugh now. "At least you get to see her. Ah dude, I have to go now but I'll call soon."

"Ok man. Have fun out there but not too much."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Talk to you soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Hunter put down the phone and proceeded to put the files he was working on away. He stretched his limbs out and heard a few clicks as he did it. Sleeping at the desk wasn't exactly comfortable. Once again Hunter sat down, but this time on his desk. He picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. He waited for a voice he was looking forward to hear.

* * *

Meanwhile

Simone turned to the ringing phone. "That's probably Hunter. He said he would call." Simone tried to get her voice to sound normal and calm as she answered the phone, but she knew it sounded wavered slightly.

"Hi, Simone, are you ok?" Hunter asked with concern.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You sound a bit upset."

"No, I'm fine really. Erm Hunter, I'm sorry but I've got alot on. Can I call you later?"

"Yeah sure." Simone said a quick goodbye before hanging up, which Hunter found strange. Even if she did have alot on she always found time to ask how his day went, especially nowadays when he had alot of work to do.

Simone turned to Gabriel after hanging up. "So there is a way for me to see what you did at the time of...you know." She said not wanting to use the word death. In a way it was her death but it was too weird, especially when she was standing right there, very much alive.

Gabriel nodded. "You'll be invisible to the people there but you will not be on your own. I'll be there also." He took her hands once again. He made her sit down and told her to close her eyes. As she did this, he concentrated on the past events. When Simone opened her eyes again she wasn't in her room again. She was now outside, but her surroundings were different to what she was used to in Blue Bay Harbor. For one, buildings that should've been there were gone. She looked to her side to see Gabriel standing there. "Follow me." Simone did as he said. It didn't take them long to get to the place where Gabriel's past self was sitting.

* * *

Shane grinned when Hunter arrived. "Dude, it's about time you got here. The movie's gonna start soon." 

"Sorry I was late. I was on the phone to Blake before I left work." Hunter answered as he ran up to them.

"How is he?" Dustin asked. "I bet he's always surrounded by babes."

"Well if he is, he's always thinking about Tori. Or so he says."

The guys laughed as they thought about Blake's growing popularity.

"All I've got to say is I'm jealous, man. All those girls." Dustin remarked. "It can't hurt."

"I think Marah would hurt you. Seriously." Shane said. It sounded like a joke but he was sure there was truth to it.

"She's not my girlfriend, dude."

"Yeah right." Shane and Hunter said in unison.

As the entered the cinema Hunter couldn't stop thinking about his abrupt phone call with Simone. Something was wrong and he knew it.

* * *

"Why do we have to wait out here?" 

"Because this is where I was when it happened." Gabriel sat on a boulder. "What you are seeing is my memories."

"Ok, so why exactly were you just sitting out here waiting?" Simone put her hands on her hips. "If you were my or her protector, shouldn't you have been in there?"

"I was following Matthew as ordered and he led me here. I saw him sneak around the back and waited for him here to come out?"

Simone looked confused. "Matthew?"

"Past Hunter." When Gabrielsaid this he saw a brunette retreat from what looked like some sort of hut. Gabriel's past self then ran into the hut and then soon ran out to catch up with the brunette.

"Was that Hunter, I mean Matthew?"

"Yes. See, I told you."

"This proves nothing. She could've been killed before he arrived. You didn't actually see him do it."

"I know he did it."

"No you don't. This isn't proof that he did it. Why are you so hell bent on blaming him?"

Gabriel was beginning to feel angry that she didn't believe him. "Because Sabrina wasn't meant to be with him. They were meant to be enemies and she was promised to me."

"Sabrina? What? Wait...huh?" Simone pointed at Gabriel. "You were in love with her? So his arrest was revenge for him taking her away from you."

"It was justice for her death. Not personal revenge." Gabriel grabbed Simone's hand. Instantly they were back in her room.

Simone woke up with a gasp. She looked at her clock that read 1:16am. "Please tell me I was dreaming that."

"It wasn't a dream." Gabriel said hovering close by. "It's real. It happened and it will again. I can't let it happen again." With that he disappeared back into the ring.

Simone didn't believe it. She couldn't.

* * *

Hunter woke up to the sound of knocking. Earlier it was ringing, now it was knocking. He thought he would never get any sleep. He left the other guys to get some sleep since he was exhausted.Getting up, Hunter put on apair ofbaggy trousers and slowly walked out of his room. He noticed that Shane and Dustin hadn't left there rooms. Either they were both out like a light or they were still out. Without looking through the peephole or asking who it was he opened the door. A look of surprise replaced the tired look on his face. "What are you doing here and at this time?" 

"Hunter we need to talk and it can't wait."

Hunter let Simone in. He closed the front door and followed her to the living room. When he arrived he was enveloped by a hug, which shocked him for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"I know you didn't do it, you wouldn't, but he insists that you did and..."

"Do what?"

"You didn't kill me."

"What are you talking about?" Hunter pulled away and looked at her face. Her eyes were red like she had either been crying or hadn't had much sleep.

They both sat down as Simone began to explain everything to him. After she did Hunter's face took on a look of anger. "I would never hurt you. How could he say that? Wait until I catch up with him."

"Hunter no. He's just looking out for me like he was meant to before."

"It's ok to look out for you, but to accuse me of something I would never do." Hunter began to walk around the room. "Where is he?"

"Back home. I left the ring there. I didn't want him or it in the same room as you." Simone replied.

Hunter stopped pacing and knelt down in front of Simone. He lifted her face to look at him. "Did you actually see me kill you back then?"

"No and neither did he." Simone shivered slightly. It wasn't cold but she did find everything a bit nerve wracking and scary.

Hunter sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer. He felt her flinch slightly, but she soon relaxed. "I promise, I would never hurt you. You've got to believe me."

"I do. But it's not me you have to convince."


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja Storm characters, only Simone, Gabriel and any other character you don't recognise.

Just a quick thank you for my reviews this time unfortunately. Other's want to use the computer. I'll doindividual thank you's next chapter. I promise.

* * *

Chapter four 

Hunter spent most of the night trying to get Simone's mind off of this new information. They watched Tv, spoke about Blake's tour along with everything and anything that had nothing to do with Gabriel, Matthew or Sabrina. As they watched one of Hunter's dvd movies, Simone fell asleep. Seeing this, Hunter grabbed a spare blanket, covered her and went to his own room to sleep.

When Simone woke up the next morning, she found that she wasn't in her room at her cousin's house. In fact, she was on a couch with a blanket around her. It took her a little while to realise she fell asleep round Hunter's that night. Simone wondered if her cousin noticed if she was missing, or even worse Gabriel. She sat up to hear the sound of music and to smell the aroma of food coming from the kitchen. Disrobing the blanket from around her Simone walked into the kitchen and watched Hunter at work. She had never seen this side of him. Hunter smiled knowing she was there. He was a ninja power ranger at some point in his life. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. Totally missed dinner last night." Simone sat down round the table. As Hunter brought over the food and beverage.

"I called your cousin and told her you were at work. She didn't know why, since it's the weekend. But then I remembered, I am a hardass boss according to you." Hunter tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work. "I also told Sensei Watanabe what you told me last night."

Simone looked up. "You told him?"

"He was very interested to hear about it. He wants to see us both today. He say it isn't uncommon for the same group of people to stick together in different times, so he wasn't surprised to hear that, you know, we were close back then. Extreamly close." Hunter whispered the last part to himself. He sat down with a cup of coffee and toast before speaking up again. "He says there could be a way to find out if I did...erm you know."

"If Matthew did. Not you."

"But he is me in a way." They both fell silent for a little while. That was until they heard footsteps entering the kitchen. "I didn't think you would actually wake upe today, let alone before midday."

Shane just grunted and nodded his good morning to the two. He still looked like he was half asleep as he walked towards the fridge while wondering why Simone was round early in the morning. "Dustin and I saw Marah and Kapri last night so we all ended up hanging out together. I don't even know what time we got in last night."

"I didn't even hear you get in." Hunter looked at Simone. "Did you?"

"Nope."

Shane raised his eyebrows and pointed at the British girl. "You spent the night here? As in..."

"Bro, she fell asleep on the couch." Hunter interjected before Shane finished his assumption.

"Ok. So what brought you over?" Shane asked her.

Simone shrugged. "I was walking around after a crazy night and I was passing here." She lied. She didn't want to tell Shane the real reason.

"Uh huh." Shane grinned. "So it wasn't something that was arranged beforehand because Hunter left early last night."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get myself ready."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Dude I'm older than you so I don't have to explain my business." Hunter walked out of the kitchen.

Shane was taken aback slightly. Hunter was known to be snapish in the mornings, but never like that. "What's eating him?"

Simone simply shrugged. She wished she hadn't told Hunter now. But he had the right to know, so he could be ready just incase Gabriel tried something. Thinking about Gabriel triggered something in her mind. Emma was meant to be back that day.

* * *

Sensei Watanabe sat down in deep meditation. He found Hunter's story about Matthew and Sabrina very intriging. He opened his eyes when he heard his brothers ranting. 

"How long are you going to keep me locked in this cage? I want freedom. You here me? FREEDOM. And what's with the food? I'm a space ninja, not a pet."

"Care to look in a mirror." Cam said as he entered the room and joined his father.

"You wait until I get out of here nephew."

"What are yu going to do? Bite my ankles?" Cam mocked.

"Cameron. Do not jester Lothor." Sensei advised.

Lothor folded his tiny arms. He had a comeback but his brother interupted it. "You need to teach your boy respect, brother. He needs disipline."

"And you need to be quiet Lothor." Sensei stood up. "Cam, has Hunter called in again yet?"

"Yes. I was just coming to tell you that he said he's going to be late. Apparently, Emma is back today. What are you planning on doing about their situation?"

"First I need to talk to them both. Then we'll see. I also want to see this Emma. So I can make sure for myself that she is truly not a threat anymore."

* * *

The atmosphere in Hunter's car was very silent as he drove to Simone's house. Not able to take anymore of it, Hunter turned on the radio. He flicked through many radio stations before Simone stopped him. 

"Wait, I know this song." Simone smiled for the first time that day. "My mum used to play it alot. I remember I was so bored of it when she played it over and over. It's been years since I last heard it. Well the original version that is."

"I've heard the remix version of this. I've got to admit, this isn't my kind of music."

"You can change the station if you want to."

"No. The song means alot to you. It makes you happy." Hunter glanced at her before turning back to the road. After talking to Blake, he had planned to take their relationship further but after recent events, he decided to put it on hold. He listened as Simone sung along to the song in a low voice.

_I've learned to feel what I cannot see _

_but with you, __I lose that vision. _

_I don't know how to dream your dream,_

_so I'm all caught up in superstition. _

_I want to reach out and pull you to me, _

_Who says I should let a wild one go free._

_Trying to catch your heart _

_Is like trying to catch a star. _

_But I can't love you this much baby, _

_and love you from this far._

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Simone's house. The first thing they noticed was that her cousin's car was missing from the drive-way which meant she had already left to go grocery shopping. Simone led Hunter into the house and straight upstairs to her room, where she left the ring.

"Are you ready to see her again?" Hunter asked.

Simone shook her head. "No. But I don't have a choice."

"I'm sure you do. Look if you don't want to watch her, I will." Hunter offered as he stood behind Simone.

"Yeah right. Leave you alone with her." Simone said without thinking. She changed her sentence to make it sound like she was more worried rather than jealous. "For all we know, she can turn you again or hurt you."

"Turn me again?" Hunter took this the wrong way. "You think that I'll turn evil and hurt you? I thought you trusted that I wouldn't."

"I do." Simone looked down. "Just forget I said anything." She walked towards the ring which still laid on the dresser. "Let's get this over and done with." Simone took a deep breath before continuing. She was nervous but she wasn't about to tell Hunter that. "Gabriel, you can come out now with Emma." She stood back waiting for the familiar glow to appear. When it did, it hovered down to the floor before transforming into two figures.

Gabriel's eyes immediatly rested on Hunter, while Simone's rested on Emma.

"Hello my friend. Long time no see." Emma greeted. She knew this wasn't going to go well.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter coming soon. Lyrics: **Waiting for a star to fall** - by **Boy Meets Girl**. 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja Storm characters, only Simone, Gabriel and any other character you don't recognise.

**_the real vampire_**: Thanks for the review. I got the hint, so here's your next chapter. You'll have to wait to find out if Hunter/Matthew did it.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Friend? You've got to be joking." Simone advanced forward, but Hunter held her back. He knew what she was about to do. He would do the same thing in her shoes.

"I know you hate me for what happened but, I'm back now and I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else. I just want forgiveness." Emma said.

Simone sacastically laughed. "You can't be serious? You expect me to forgive you for what you did? Hello, you teamed up with evil."

"Ok, so that wasn't my best judgement."

"You made Hunter do your evil work and tried to bring back Lothor."

Emma looked at the anger displayed on Hunter's face when what she did to him was mentioned. "I know, that was bad."

"You tried to kill me, my brother and my friends. Plus you tried to steal a power which didn't belong to you."

"Ok, so that was worse." Emma looked down at her shuffling feet. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you, to all of you."

"You expect everyone to just suddenly forgive you and leave it at that? For all we know you could turn again." Hunter stepped forward.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Gabriel hadn't stopped glaring at Hunter.

That was the last straw for Hunter. "I dare you to say that again." He didn't appretiate what Gabriel just said, along with the fact that he was blatently accusing him of a crime he didn't commit and supposedly knew he was going to commit again. Hunter clenched his fist and faced down Gabriel. "Go on. Just try it."

"Why? Are you going to hit me? I think that just proves you're not as good as you try to make out to be." Gabriel didn't back down. He was a protector and fear wasn't part of his job description. He would gladly die for his charge.

Simone walked forward and stood between the two. "Stop it, both of you. Gabriel, I trust Hunter won't do anything. I've witnessed him being evil and he didn't do anything then. If anything, the goodness in him tried hard to break through. And Hunter, now is not the time to go picking fights with Gabriel. His intentions are good, even though he's going about it the wrong way." Simone blew out a breath. It was like being in a room full of kids. She looked at Emma without moving from her spot. She didn't want a fight to brew up again. "Like Hunter said before, for all we know you could turn again?"

"I don't have any physical powers anymore and I can't get them back, so I can't do anything."

"Physical? So you can still do minor stuff like cast spells?"

"Only for good and not for personal gain, they made sure of that."

"How?"

"They tagged me." Emma pulled up her sleeve and revealed a bracelet. "It's a bit like those ankle bracelets those ex-prisoners wear but with more power and consequences. As in I do bad, I go back for longer." She explained.

Simone was about to ask something else when she heard the front door close followed by her cousin yelling. "Simone where are you?" Footsteps were then heard coming up the steps.

"Quick, Gabriel get beack into the ring. Hunter," Simone pused him towards the bathroom. "sorry, but my cousin will freak if she finds you up here and then my dad will freak when she tells him."

"What about Emma?" Hunter asked as he entered the bathroom next door.

"She's fine here. I'll watch her, don't worry." Simone closed the bathroom door just as her cousin entered. The ring was still glowing on the dresser. Emma stood infront of it quickly.

* * *

It was after midday when Dustin finally left his room. "Ah dude, point me to the coffee." 

Shane looked up and then looked back to the Tv. "You could've at least put on some clothes, man."

"I am wearing clothes."

"I mean more than boxers."

"Oh." Was all Dustin could say. He went back to his room. It didn't take long for him to come back out. "Dude last night was crazy."

"No it wasn't."

"I did something and I don't want you to totally go mad, but I..."

* * *

"kissed Dustin last night." Marah said as she sat around the breakfast table. 

"No you didn't." Kapri wasn't paying attention at first. Then it sunk in and she looked at her sister. "You kissed Dustin? No way"

* * *

"Bro she's..." Shane started. 

"A space ninja, I know."

"No, I was going to say, she's your student. Isn't that going to make classes a bit difficult."

"I didn't think about that." Dustin sat down next to his friend. "I couldn't help it."

* * *

"It was one of those, caught up in the moment things. One minute we're talking and the next," 

"Lip lock." Kapri finished.

"Exactly." Marah leant her chin on her hand.

* * *

Shane regarded his friend fo a moment. "You like her. You really like her." 

Dustin blushed a little."Yeah. Who wouldn't. Dude what am I going to do? She'll want to, like, talk about it."

"Better you than me." Shane patted Dustin's shoulder. "Wait until I tell the other's."

Dustin sat back but quickly sprang back up. "No, don't."

"It's not like Marah won't." Shane laughed.

* * *

"So what are you going to do? 

"Talk to Dustin." Marah decided.

* * *

"What's going on?" Simone's cousin, Jenny enquired. "I got a call from Hunter this morning telling me that you were working today." 

"I was for a bit, but now I'm back. I would've been there all day but I had to meet Emma." Simone said. She saw Emma wave from the corner of her eye.

"Ok, well, hi Emma. Erm where's Hunter? I know he's here because I saw his car."

"He's in the bathroom. We were just about to all go out." Simone grabbed her ring and put it on her finger.

"Well before you disappear again, which you love to do, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"About a work presentation party I need you to attend and a possible promotion I'm getting."

Simone hugged Maria. "Wow that's great, if you get it."

"Yeah and that's only half of it. It requires a move to New York. I wanred to tell you yesterday but you were sleeping when I got home." Maria said quickly.

Simone pulled away. "New York? Move to New York? Do I have to..."

"No, no. You can stay here. That's if I get it."

"But I won't be able to take care of this house all by myself."

"You can always ask a few of your friends to move in and help out. But none of your male friends. Female only." Maria smiled. "Come on, I need help unloading the shopping. Emma, you can help too. And Hunter." She shouted the last name and then turned to leave.

"So what's this presentation party then?"

"Well I have to get up on a stage in front of lots of people and give a presentation on...well you wouldn't understand. Other's will be doing it too and the best three will be asked to work in the New York offices. I really need you there for support and to suck up to the bosses. It will entail a shopping trip to de-pinkify you and get some very formal wear."

Simone laughed. "Can i bring a friend?"

"Sure."

"Can I bring Hunt...woah." Simone was cut off as she was pulled back.

"A presentation party? Have you ever seen me wear a tux? I don't even own one." Hunter complained. "And I don't do those formal party things. I don't like them."

"You've never been to one. Oh come on Hunter, just try."

"No way." Hunter finalised.

"Fine then, I'll ask someone else." Simone walked off to help Maria bring in the shopping.

Emma just looked at Hunter who looked back weirdly before asking, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing. I just never thought of you as...nevermind."

"No what?"

"As an idiot." Emma shook her head and walked off to help.

"I know you didn't seriously just call me an idiot." Hunter yelled after her. After all the evil she had done, she just turned around and called him an idiot. For someone who wanted forgiveness, she was going about it all wrong.

"Then you must be a bigger idiot to think that." Emma yelled back.

* * *

AN: I was going to do some Blake and Tori stuff in this chapter but I decided to do Dustin and Marah. Blake and Tori will be in the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja Storm characters, only Simone, Gabriel and any other character you don't recognise.

AN: After posting the last chapterI realised that I used the name Jenny for Simone's cousin's name at first. It was meant to say Maria. So ignore the Jenny name.

_garnetred: Here's your update, you'll have to wait and see who did it. When you'll find out...I don't know yet (evil laugh)._

_the real vampire: I'm glad you liked the Dustin/Marah segments._

* * *

**_Chapter six_**

After helping Maria with the shopping, Hunter, Simone and Emma drove to the forest that hid the waterfall entrance to the Wind academy. Sensei Watanabe was already waiting for them. When Emma exited the car, she looked around at the various surrounding trees before noticing Cam's father. All of a sudden she felt very nervous. Afterall she did try to destroy everything he knew and bring back a well known enemy. She stood infront of him and bowed. "Sensei."

"Emma. I see the words were true. You have indeed returned. But is it to the side of good?"

"I-I have truly abandend my evil side and it will not return." Emma stammered. She wondered what he would do to her.

Sensei nodded. "What of your powers?"

"Sensei as I told Simone and Hunter, I don't have my physical powers anymore, though I can do little spells. I have also been tagged to prevent me from using said spells for evil and for personal gain, not that I would." Emma explained.

Sensei bowed his head in thought before looking back up. "I believe Emma is good again. And I believe that she can do us no harm. It will take a while for me to full trust her. That will have to be earned and I'm sure the same goes with Emma's relationship to you Simone." Sensei looked at Simone when he said the last part. "Now to move onto our problem concerning you two and Gabriel. Is he here?"

"He's in his bottle." Hunter said, refering to the ring. "What do you think of his claims Sensei?"

"It is a very serious claim and one I would like to prove wrong. I have known you for a long time Hunter. Whenever you were coerced to do evil you always fought for what was right. When we first crossed paths, you thought you were doing good. When you were either hypnotised or put on a spell, you tried your best to fight and break through the evil. I strongly believe that your past self was like you are today, so it's hard for me to grasp onto the claim that he did such an evil thing and you would do the same."

"Isn't there a way to prove it Sensei?" Hunter asked.

"Cam is looking into it now. We were thinking you could go back to see if it is true, but to see more than Simone did when she went back with Gabriel." Sensei gripped onto his staff.

Simone stepped forward. "I want to go back too."

"Uh uh. No. Your staying here." Hunter stated. He folded his arms when he said this and he had a serious look on his face. One that said there was no point in arguing with him.

Simone on the other hand had her mind made up too. She was going and that was it. She had a enough experience with dealing with a stuborn brother. She wasn't about to back down now. "Hunter, I said I'm going too. I can take care of myself if that's what you are worried about."

"I don't doubt you can take care of yourself, but..."

"No but's...I'm going."

Hunter would've retorted, but he was interuppted by Sensei Watanabe clearing his throat. Both stopped their bickering and apologised.

"Can I say something?" Emma raised her hand. "Instead of travelling to the past, why don't we just summon Sabrina's spirit? I'm sure she can tell us what happened"

"Summon a ghost. Erm, let's not." Simone said. She hugged her arms to herself as a cool breeze brushed past them.

"You scared?" Emma asked.

"No. I just don't really want to see a dead version of me."

"Simone is right." Sensei added. "It wouldn't be a good idea to summon her as it could cause some emotional problems. I suggest you all go home and continue with your daily life while Cam and I try to figure this out. I will call if we have any news."

* * *

Tori ran to her phone as it rang. She had been expecting a call from Blake and she didn't want to miss it. "Hello?" 

"Hey gorgeous."

"Who is it?" Tori asked.

"What do you mean 'who is it'? Who else are you expecting to call you by that name?" Blake enquired. There was a hint of worry in his voice tone.

Tori laughed. "I'm only joking, I know it's you Blake. How are you? And how is the tour going?"

"The tour's great, but I'm missing you. I wish you were here."

"Me too."

"Why don't you join me?"

"Blake, you know my answer to that. It's the same everytime you ask me. I have a commitment to the Wind Academy and my students. I can't just pack up and leave, even though I wish I could."

"I'm sorry. I know you have alot on and it was unfair for me to drop that. I just really want to see you. I can't wait until my next break in the tour."

"Me too. When is that?"

"Oh it's a surprise." Blake grinned. Tori raised her eyebrows, not that Blake could see. Blake continued. "So what's been going on in Blue Bay Harbor?"

* * *

Hunter dropped Simone and Emma back to the former's house and then drove home himself. All he wanted was some quiet time to relax. His body still felt exhausted and with Simone's surprise visit last night, he didn't get much sleep. He got up many times during the night to see if she was alright and still sleeping. He parked his car infront of his appartment and rubbed his hand over his face. When he removed his hand, he leaned his head back on his car seat. Everthing was so messed up because of Gabriel.

* * *

Sensei walked back into Ninja Ops. He walked towards the chair his son usually occupied infront of the computer. "How is it coming son?" 

The chair spun around. "Yo, Dad dude. What's up? We haven't got any info yet. But with the help from my super brainy twin, we'll get somewhere before you can say cowabunger dude."

Sensei couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Cyber Cam. What are you doing back?"

"Cam, re-animated and re-initiated me. I'm back in green baby. I mean Dad." He spun back in his chair when his human lookalike arrived.

Sensei walked up to his real son. "Next time Cam. Give me some warning."

"Sorry father." Cam said as he closed the book in his hand.

"Woah, I have some major reading's dude." Cyber Cam shouted. Before he could explain the ground and the room around him rumbled.

* * *

Emma complaining of tiredness retreated to her designated room and closed her door. She really wated to help and she thought her idea was a good one. She wanted her old friend to trust her again and believe she was good. Emma lit the candles she grabbed before disappearing to her room, and laid them out in a circle. Closing her eyes, she began to recite a speel she made up at the last minute. She hoped it worked. "Spirit from the other side, show yourself to me. We have a dire mystery to slve, so please here my plea." Emma heard a low rumbling noise before the house started to shake. Then a swirl of lights formed infront of her inside the ring of candles. 

Maria jumoed up from her seat. "Earthquake. Simone, get your friend, quickly."

Simone nodded and as quickly as she could, she ran up to Emma's room. Just as she entered, she stopped mid way. "Oh my God. What did you do Emma?" She began to slowly back away. Standing infront of her wasn't a glowing, floating, transparent ghost like Emma wanted, but a solid person standing with both feet on the ground.

The person infront of her took a deep breath like it was her first and looked at her hands before smiling. "Oh blessed be. I'm alive again."


	7. Chapter seven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja Storm characters, only Simone, Gabriel and any other character you don't recognise.

Shout outs: Thanks for my reviews the **_real vampire_** and **_garnetred_**. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's your next one with more coming soon.

* * *

**_Chapter seven_**

Cam steadied himself after the quake stopped and ran to the super computer, where the cybernetic version of himself already sat. "What were those readings you read before?"

"Some major weirdness coming from there. Hey, why is that in a shade of pink?" Cyber Cam pointed at the part of the screen where red rings were pulsating from the pink coloured dot.

Cam turned to his father. "It's coming from Simone's place."

"I fear, the world is imbalanced. Emma has gone against my wishes."

"What does that mean?"

"I think she has brought back Sabrina."

"The ghost?"

"No. A ghost wouldn't cause a shift like this. This is alot bigger than a ghost."

* * *

Simone backed further away from her past self untill her back connected with the wall behind her. "You're n-not floating." 

"It appears not."

"And you're not glowing. I thought ghost glow and were transparent."

Sabrina stepped forward. "I'm not a ghost." She reached out. "Please don't be afraid."

Simone pointed at Sabrina. "Stay right there. Don't come any closer." She then pointed at Emma. "You on the other hand come here. Sensei said not to do it and I said not to do it and then you went behind our backs and did it."

"Ok, too many do's and its there." Emma stood by Simone. "Look, I wanted to help. I want you to trust me again."

"Doing this, doesn't exactly help. Sensei is going to...I don't know. All I know is we're in trouble."

"No, just me. I did it, I pay the price." Emma looked down with guilt. Simone had never seen her do that, even when they were good friends.

"Ahem," Sabrina interuppted. "I'm sorry to interupt but can someone tell me what I am doing here, alive, again? Why was I called here? And why I'm looking at myself standing across the room?"

"You tell her." Emma said. Her old self coming back.

Simone frowned. "No, you do it."

"She's you."

"And you brought her here."

"Fine." Emma turned to Sabrina. "You were killed and we want to know who did it so it doesn't happen again to you, well her. Well she is you, but a future you."

"I think I need to sit down." Sabrina sat on the bed.

"Same here." Simone sat on the spot where she was standing.

* * *

"Blake, I really want to talk to you longer but I promised Shane and Dustin that we would hang out." Tori said feeling sad that her conversation was coming to an end. 

"It's ok. I have to call Hunter anyway."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I hope you don't have to clear up much after that earthquake."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Tori hung up the phone

* * *

**_Back to the present_**

Everyone stood up and turned to the back of the church as Tori stood next to her father, arms linked together.

At the front, Blake's smile reached his eyes as he watched his bride walk down the aisle. All he saw was her. No-one else. Even the music wasn't registering to him.

Hunter put his hand on his brothers shoulder. He of course was the best man. Everyone knew he would be. He turned to look at Simone who stood with Marah, Kapri and Tori's sister before facing Tori again. 'One day.' He thought.

Sensei Kanoi sat next to his son, with Cyber Cam on his other side. He didn't miss the hand squeeze Shane gave to Cam. He remembered the day Cam told him that he was with Shane now. To say it wasn't a shock would be a lie. He wasn't at best pleased with it at first, but then he realised that his son was a grown man and at the end of the day it was his decision. Though he had to admit, he didn't see it coming, especially with the way they spoke to each other and treated each other as rangers.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this chapter and didn't get confused. Please review. 


	8. Chapter eight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja Storm characters, only Simone, Gabriel and any other character you don't recognise.

Thank's for the reviews. Sorry that it's been awhile since my last chapter. I wasunwell for a couple of weeks and then really busy. I'm back on track now and I hope I haven't lost my readers/reviews.

On with the story...

* * *

Chapter eight 

"We're going to be in so much trouble with Sensei." Simone shook her head.

"I said before, you had nothing to do with it. It was all me and that's what I'll tell him and everyone else." Emma looked down at her shoes again. "I was just trying to help."

"I know. And I appreciate it, really. But one thing you have to know about being good is not to go behind your friend's backs."

Emma brightend. "So we're friends again."

"I didn't say that." Simone shrugged. "I'm still thinking about it. But before I make my decision, we have to get Sabrina some 21st century clothes." Simone looked at Sabrina who's dress looked like she came out of the story King Arthur.

"So I guess I'm staying?" Sabrina asked. "What about your...erm...Sensei I think you called him?"

"Oh we won't have to worry about that." Simone said as she looked outside.

"Why?"

"Um, Emma, open the window."

"Huh?" Emma replied. She frowned as she saw a hawk standing on the ledge. "But we'll end up letting that bird in."

"That's the point. Don't you remember what we learned at the academy?"

"Yeah, we learnt the power of lighting out of the two powers available to learn at our academy, Ninja Skills, not to use our skills for anything else but defence, which I screwed up big time, er," Emma looked at the Hawk once more. "oh yeah, transmogification." She opened the window. "Come on in Sensei."

The Hawk flew in and landed on the floor before changing into a human being. Sabrina looked at him wide eyed. "My goodness, I've seen some magic in my time but this is unbelieveable. How did you do that?"

"With great time, practice and paitence." Sensei looked at Emma, but she spoke before he could say anything.

"Sensei, I was trying to help and bring peace to everyone's lives. I thought we'd get answers this way and I thought I was bringing back a see through ghost. I'm sorry Sensei." Emma bowed with respect.

"I know Emma. As long as she is here, it doesn't hurt to ask her the question that's been burning in all our minds." Sensei said. He walked over and stood next to Sabrina.

Simone took a few deep breaths. She knew she'd be the one to ask, but voicing it was another thing. Her throat and mouth felt dry like they were trying to restrict her from asking. Simone cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry to bring this up. I know it must be hard and terrible to think about, but we need to know. I need to know. Did Matthew betray you? Was he the one who killed you?"

Sabrina looked hurt by these questions. "Let me tell you something. I loved Matthew and he loved me. He would never do anything to hurt me. Infact he tried to persuade me to get away from it all so we could be together."

"So who did it?"

"I do not know. I had my back turned to the person. One moment I was reading a note and the next, I felt a burning sensation in my back before everything went blank." Sabrina had tears in her eyes. "Matthew would never do that to me. What made you ask? I do not understand what is going on."

Simone showed Sabrina her ring. "Do you recognise this or the symbol?"

Sabrina gasped. "How is it you have my ring?" She pulled out her neclace around her neck. It was hidden by the top of her dress. On the necklace was the ring. She smiled as she looked at it. "It was a gift to me when I recieved my powers. The symbol represents water, which I'm able to create and control. But how..."

"My mother gave it to me and she recieved it from my father. It's been in my father's family for generations. Gabriel, who resides in there protects me. He used to protect you."

"I knew it. I knew that when my time came, it would find me again in a future time. And Gabriel, I have missed him. I know he blamed himself for what happened. I felt it." She held onto Simone's hand, looking at the jewel. "I'm sorry I was unable to answer your question. Why did you want to know?"

"I was told that my fate is the same as yours. You see, Matthew's furture self is here in this time with us, except his name is now Hunter. I was told he would...you know."

"You care about him, don't you?"

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine. I care about him alot."

They all fell into silence before Sensei cleared his throat. "I suggest we continue this at Ninja Ops before your cousin discovers us up here. I will get Cam to teleport us."

"Sure Sensei." Simone looked at Emma before turning back to the former guinea pig. "Emma and I will meet you there. Maria sent me up here to check on Emma, so we have to leave conventionally. Through the front door."

Sensei nodded before lifting a small disc close to his mouth. "Cam, we are ready now. Simone and Emma will meet us later."

_"Ok, Father."_ Cam answered through the small device.

Sabrina and Sensei disappeared from the room in a white light.

"Come on." Emma said walking to the door. "We better get going."

* * *

Hunter rolled over in his bed. He wasn't used to napping during the day but he felt his body needed it. For a couple of hours, Hunter tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, but his mind was too full of the events that just transpired.

Everything was going so well before Gabriel dropped that bombshell. He didn't even know why Gabriel had to tell Simone about their so called past. The past didn't matter. All that mattered was the future, his future and his friends future. Especially his future with Simone.

After what just happened, he wasn't sure that last part would happen. He had a feeling that whatever theywould findout about their past lives would somehow put a barrier between them.

Hunter rolled his eyes when he heard the phone ring. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

* * *

**_Please review._**


	9. Chapter nine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja Storm characters, only Simone, Gabriel and any other character you don't recognise.  
AN: To my reviewes garnetred and the real vampire, thanks for the reviews and here's your update. As for Hunter/Matthew being the one who killed her, you have to wait.

ninja storm ninja storm ninja storm ninja storm ninja storm ninja storm

Chapter nine

Shane and Dustin arrived at Ninja ops after Cam appraised them of the situation.

"Where's Tori and Hunter?" Shane enquired as soon as he got there.

Cam stood up to greet them. "They're on their way. They'll be here soon."

"What about that Emma chick? I mean I thought she was meant to be with Simone?" Dustin felt a little nervous after seeing what she could do when they fought her, he wondered if they could take her without ranger powers if she turned to the evil side again.

"She is with Simone."

"Nah man. I see Simone, who is wearing some weird but neat threads." He said pointing at the woman standing next to Cam. "But I don't see Emma around, unless she can become invisible."

"Erm, Dustin?" Cam cleared his throat. "This is Sabrina, not Simone."

Shane snickered while Dustin smiled sheepishly. "I know that." The latter said. "I was just testing Shane to see if he knew."

Shane put his hand on Dustin's shoulder and tapped it a few times. "Sure man, sure."

It didn't take long for Tori and Hunter to arrive. Hunter's eyes widened while Tori's shocked face turned into a smile.

"Wow. You look exactly like Simone." Tori said as she approached Sabrina.

"I noticed." Sabrina said shyly. She looked up at Hunter unable to believe it and smiled. "Matthew?"

"Not quite." Sensei interjected as he walked into the room. "This is Hunter, from our time."

"Oh." Sabrina nodded. "I'm sorry, you just haven't changed. Well except for the colour of your hair. Matthew had brown hair."

"So I've heard." Hunter stood by Shane feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation. He really wished that Blake was there with them at the moment.

Hearing the entrance to Ninja Ops open, all tunred to see who had arrived.

"Expecting someone else?" Emma said as she walked into the room, closely followed by Simone.

"Well Emma, I never expected that we'd ever see you down here." Tori put her hands on her hips.

Emma raised her eyebrows at the little challenge. "Things have changed."

"So I see. Hopefully this is a one off."

"Tori, Emma, stop this now. We need to work together to sort this out. We will talk about your indifferences later when this is over." Sensei said putting an end to the argument that was brewing.

"Father's right. Now Emma, how exactly did you summon Sabrina here?" Cam asked. He took notes on his computer when Emma went into detail of what happened.

"Do you know how to send her back?" The former red ranger asked. "No offence Sabrina." He said quickly.

Sabrina just smiled and nodded.

Emma shook her head at Shane's question. "I summoned her here to give Simone an answer. Until Simone finds out the truth, Sabrina is stuck here."

"Do I have to stay down here if I am stuck here?" Sabrina asked. "It's just I'd like to see your world. To see how things have changed." She glanced at Hunter. She really did miss Matthew.

"Trust me there have been some big changes since your time," Dustin stated. "but if you are allowed out, people are going to wonder why you are dressed like that."

"Actually, they won't." Simone stepped forward. "I brought some clothes with me, just incase you were required to go out in public."

"So can I go out?"

Sensei nodded. "As long as you stick with one of the others, I don't see any problem with you going out in public."

Cam adjusted his glasses. "At least when you go back after what you've seen, you can't change our futures."

"How's that?" Dustin frowned. Technically if Sabrina went back and told everyone what she saw, their futures and lives as they knew it could change.

"Because...well...she's..." Shane stuttered, not wanting to offend Sabrina.

"I'm kind of a ghost." Sabrina answered for him. She accepted the clothes from Simone and thanked her. As she took the clothes, she felt a little electric shock from Simone. "I'm going to get changed."

"I'll show you where you can go." Simone guided her to another room. "I'm sorry about the little spark. I didn't do it on purpose, it's just that I'm still a bit nervous around you."

"That's alright. I understand. It must be overwelming to see another you, especially one thats deceased." Sabrina stepped into the designated room and proceeded to get changed while Simone waited outside. "So do you not control water like me?"

"No. I have the power of lightning, which explains the electric shock earlier. Sorry about that."

"You apologised already." Sabrina exited the room wearing a pink top and denim shorts. She looked down at herself. "I cannot believe women in this time wear these clothes. In my time, we wouldn't dare show our legs like this or wear male clothing."

"Oh, you mean trousers. Well times have changed" Simone laughed.

"You know, I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Hunter, but then you look exactly like me except for the hair length so I shouldn't have been so shocked when I saw him." A grin appreared on Sabrina's face. "There is another of your friends who looks similar to someone from my past."

"Who?"

"I think I heard him being called Dustin. He looks just like the powerful wizard who bestowed my power."

"Wow. This just get's stranger and stranger."

ninja storm - ninja storm - ninja storm - ninja storm - ninja storm - ninja storm - ninja storm - ninja storm -

"Dude, it's like Simone has a twin and both their names begin with the letter S. How cool is that?" Dustin exclaimed. The others looked at him and laughed at his excitement.

"So if Sabrina couldn't give Simone an answer how does she get back to where she came from?" Tori enquired.

"Well father and I had the idea of sending someone back in time to find the answer." Cam explained.

Hunter looked up. "Which is where I come in."

"And me, remember." Simone said as she entered the room again with Sabrina. 


	10. Chapter ten

To my reader's reviewers: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. My computer broke down completely and it will be a while before I get a new one. At the moment I am typing this on a friend's computer.

* * *

Present

Everyone stood up and clapped when he priest announced the newly married couple. Tori was practically glowing with love for Blake. When they first met, she never dreamed that they would get this far.

* * *

Past

Tori watched Dustin as he introduced Sabrina to the latest food. Tori and Dustin promised to look after her while the others figured out a way to send her back. Most of the time, Tori had to laugh at Dustin and Sabrina's conversation.

"Now this, we call a hot dog. You can either have it with onions, mustard, ketchup or have it all." Dustin explained.

"Hot dog." Sabrina said slowly in an unbelievable voice. "You eat dog?"

"No, no, it's not really a dog. It's just a name they gave it." Dustin said quickly.

"Your world is very weird."

* * *

Sensei Watanabe sat down in Cam's usual seat. "I must warn you, your ninja powers may not work properly when you go back because it is not your time."

Hunter nodded. "We understand Sensei." Hunterwalked overto Simone. "I can go alone you know. You don't have to come with me."

"I want to go.You don't have to worry about me."

I'm your friend. It's my job to worry." Hunter smiled. "By the way, I'm sorry that I didn't want to go with you to your cousin's presentation. It's just not my thing."

Simone shrugged. "It's ok."

"So did you get to ask someone else?"

"Not yet, with all that's happening. But I was thinking of asking Shane."

Hunter looked surprised. "Shane? Why him?"

"Because he's a friend.There's nothing wrong with that, is their?

"No. It's cool. I just didn't think he was your type."

"We're going as friends. Nothing more. And he's not my type." Simone finished, knowing that Shane had a thing for theAsian Samauri.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's short but my mate wanted her computer back. I'll try and get more up tomorrow. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rnagers Ninja Storm or any of the characters, only Simone, Gabriel, Emma and Sabrinaand any other character you don't recognise.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Cam lifted his glasses and removed them from the bridge of his nose. He rubbed his eye from what seemed like the umpteenth time.

They had figured out how to send Hunter and Simone back in time and how to get them home. The problem was Cam had a feeling about the getting home part, and it wasn't good.

With Cyber Cam's and Emma's help, Cam was able to build a remote that would open a hole in time. He was confident it would get them there, but he didn't trust the remote to co-operate to return them safely. He stood up from his seat as he put on his glasses and walked up to Hunter.

"It's all ready."

"Really? I thought it would take longer."

"Well I had help, not that I wouldn't be able to do it myself. Nervous?"

Hunter shrugged. "I'll be fine once we get there.

"Speaking of getting there," Cam laid his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "I'm coming too." He held his hand up to stop Hunter before he spoke. "I want to be there incase something goes wrong with the remote. You two don't know it's parameters unlike me."

"Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt. Did Emma figure out how to send Sabrina back to wherever she came from?"

"Every idea she has ends at a dead end. It looks like the only way Sabrina goes back is after…"

"Simone finds out the truth." Hunter finished. "I better go and tell her about the remote working."

* * *

All the bustling around Ninja Ops was making Simone extra nervous about the journey she was about to take. In the end she decided she couldn't stay in there and needed fresh air. So that's where she was now, sitting near the lake of the waterfall thinking about what she would soon be seeing. 

A blue sphere navigated its way through the forest, dancing around the trees until it came to rest in front of Simone. She wasn't shocked to see this phenomenon as she was quite used to it now.

Gabriel stood before her his arms folded tight across his chest. "The whole point in you wearing the ring is so that I know what's going on and I'd be there in an instant to protect you. I can't do that when you leave it at home."

Simone looked up. "Sorry, I just had a lot on my mind lately."

"I guess about Sabrina."

Simone just simply nodded. "Yeah, and with her back things have got even weirder."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "She's here? You brought here back? No wait, you can't, but Emma can. Why is she back?" His voice rose. "You should've told me you were going to do this."

"It's not lie it's hurting anybody. I needed to know what happened in the past, to ease my mind."

* * *

Hunter watched the two from the waterfall entrance. His anger towards Gabriel had dissipated a bit, but now after seeing him again, it was returning to full strength. 

Shane appeared next to him. He could tell something was bothering Hunter.

"Hey, are you alright man?"

"I will be when this is all over. Everything was fine until Gabriel told Simone about what happened in his time." Hunter sighed. "I'm trying my best not to confront him about it and to keep my feelings under wrap, for Simone's sake. But if I go over there…"

"I get it." Shane replied.

"I was going to tell Simone about Cam joining us and that the device is ready."

"I'll go, bro." Shane nodded, in understanding about Hunter before leaving him to go talk to Simone.

* * *

Simone intertwined her fingers together. "When we saw the past, how comes we had to stay outside when it happened? Why couldn't we go up to the hu…" 

"I told you before. I didn't see it happen. We were exploring my memories, so you could only see what I did at the time." Gabriel answered.

Shane walked up to hear Gabriel's answer to the question. "Hey, Simone. Hunter told me to tell you that Cam is going with you two later on."

"Later on?" This came as a surprise to Simone.

"Where are you three going?" Gabriel enquired

"To the track." Simone said quickly. She didn't want him to know what was really happening, incase he tried to stop her or decided to go too. She knew it would hurt him to see what really happened.

"Are you going to be alright with Hunter?"

Shane gritted his teeth. "Hey there's nothing wrong with Hunter."

Gabriel didn't look convinced.

"I'll be fine Gabriel. You don't have to worry. I trust Hunter." Simone said.

"As you wish. Just don't forget to pick up the ring before you go." With that Gabriel disappeared.

Shane watched the blue sphere travel away through the forest. "I can see why he gets on Hunter's nerves. He needs to check his attitude towards him." Shane turned to Simone. "The remote is ready and the guys are waiting for you."

Simone stood up. "Ok then. Better get back to Ninja Ops."

"Are you going to call Tori and Dustin so they can bring Sabrina back here?"

Simone shook her head. "I don't want to get too attached to her. It'll make it harder for me to go back and see…you know. It would complicate things."

"Like things aren't complicated now." Shane stated. Simone rolled her eyes at Shane's comment as they made their way back to Ninja Ops. Shane continued. "Why didn't you tell Gabriel what we were really doing?"

"It's complicated."

"See there's that word again."

Everyone turned to face the steps when they heard footsteps descending down them.

"Ok, let's do this." Hunter said.

"Remember, your ninja powers may not work once you go back." Sensei advised them.

"We'll keep in the shadows, hidden from anybody." Cam reassured his father. "We wouldn't want to change history now." He activated the remote and pointed it towards the center of the room. A white beam shot out from the remote and formed a rippling bubble in front of them. "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Hunter replied. He and Cam looked at Simone who nodded.

"Good luck you three." Shane said.

"Bring me back a souvenir." Cyber Cam waved.

"Have a safe journey." Sensei smiled.

Emma simply waved as the three of them entered the bubble.

* * *

The ride through time wasn't exactly smooth and the landing was even bumpier. 

"That was worse than a rollercoaster ride." Cam complained. He leant against a tree as he tried to get his bearings.

"There's no time to rest. Someone's coming." Hunter stood up and helped Simone and Cam to stand also.

They began to run to get away from the open surrounding they landed, only to find their ninja streaking faltered after a couple of seconds. The three raced into the forest, with the sound of horses following close behind. After a while of ducking low branches and leaping over logs, their ninja streak kicked into gear once again. Finding an area with enough cover, the three hid until the horses hoofs weren't heard anymore.

"Well this is great." Cam said sarcastically. "We've only just got here and we're being chased."

"I can't hear anything. Do you think it's safe yet?" Hunter asked.

"Only one way to find out." Simone slowly and slightly stood up and peeked through the bushes. Seeing no-one there, she stood up fully. "I think it's…" Fire swirled in the air and landed in front of Simone causing her to jump back. "not safe." She squeaked as the fire formed in a figure. The figure unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Simone.


	12. Chapter twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rnagers Ninja Storm or any of the characters, only Simone, Gabriel, Emma and Sabrina and any other character you don't recognise.

Thanks to my reviewers **_the real vampire_** and_**garnetred**_. Don't worry, you'll find out who did it soon. I won't say which chapter though because I want to keep the suspence and keep you guys hooked.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Simone's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. She stared at the figure in front of her as he put his sword away.

"Why did you run?" The figure asked. "What are you doing here?"

Simone wanted to speak, but found that no sound came out. Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "I didn't want to get caught."

"Normally, you don't run. You just turn into the water. But this time you ran. You looked like a blur as you did it."

"Really?" Simone said. The figure obviously thought she was Sabrina.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" He looked at her attire closely. "I've never seen clothing like that before."

"Um. I was…erm…disguising myself."

"What happened to the other two you were with? I saw two men."

"They went home." Simone lied. Cam and Hunter were below, hiding and listening to the conversation.

"As should you, Sabrina. I've told you before; it's dangerous for you to be over in this territory. I don't want to see you get captured and I can't help if you do."

"I'm sorry. I'll go, Matthew." Simone replied, remembering his name.

Matthew nodded. "I'll meet with you tonight like I promised. Do not worry. We will leave and forget this war." When Simone didn't answer, Matthew spoke again. "You do still want to leave all this behind, with me?"

"If that's what I said before, then that's what I'll do."

Matthew grabbed her hand, leaned forward slightly and kissed it gently before disappearing in the same blaze he came in.

"Wow." Simone exclaimed. "My brother has fire power but nothing like that. That was so cool." She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. "Oh, sorry, it's clear."

Cam and Hunter stood up and looked around.

"You spoke to him?" The latter said. "The other me."

"Well, yeah." Simone smiled.

Hunter folded his arms. "You said you would meet him later."

"No I said Sabrina would meet him later. It wouldn't be right if I said no and she's left there waiting for him to turn up."

"I guess you have a point."

"Thank-you." Simone bit her lip. "He seems really sweet. Very gentleman like."

"Kind of makes you think what happened for him to become…" Cam looked Hunter up and down causing Simone to laugh at his point. Matthew and Hunter seemed very different. The only thing that was the same was that they were very protective.

"Ha ha," Hunter narrowed his eyes at the ex-green ranger. "Very funny Cam. Now can we get to a safer place until later tonight? It sounds like Sabrina's death took place during this meeting."

Cam continued. "From what Matthew said, they were meant to run away together, so he couldn't have done it."

"So let's go and find out." Hunter said impatiently. "Simone, you lead the way. You've been here before."

"We need to go back to where we landed for me to find the way" Simone began to walk.

"What's your hurry Hunter? Got a date to get back to?" Cam said absent mindly.

"I just want to get home." Hunter answered.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rnagers Ninja Storm or any of the characters, only Simone, Gabriel, Emma and Sabrina and any other character you don't recognise.

Thank you to my reviewers **_garnetred_** and the _**real vampire.**_ Here's your update. I hope you enjoy it. Let me kow what you think.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

It didn't take long for Cam, Hunter and Simone to get back to their landing point. They stayed in the shadows so they didn't run the risk of being seen and chased again. They already witnessed their ninja abilities falter once. They didn't want to be captured and have it fail on them when they most needed it.

Simone nodded towards a medium sized hut. "That's it. That's where Sabrina was when it happened."

"Does she live here?" Cam asked.

Simone shrugged. "I have no idea." Simone felt as her stomach fluttered with butterflies again. Her nervousness had worsened as they got closer to the ht and she began to think that she wasn't sure if she should go through with it. "What should we do as we wait?" Should we come up with a plan or something, incase it things go wrong."

"If we stick together and stay hidden for the time being, nothing will go wrong." Hunter replied. He leant against the tree with his arms folded.

* * *

Back in the year 2005 Tori, Dustin and Simone finally arrived back at Ninja Ops.

Dustin was the first to notice the calm in the room and the fact that they were missing two people. After a double take he realized that it was three people and the person in the seat in front of the computer was cyber Cam and not the real one.

"Where's Hunter, Cam and Simone?"

Shane turned towards the newcomers. "They've gone already. Sorry we didn't tell you but there's a good reason for that."

"Which is?" Tori put her hand on her hips.

"Why did they not tell me they were ready?" Sabrina asked.

"Because Simone thought it would be harder if she saw you before going on her journey. She hoped you would understand." Sensei said. Not that Simone said the last part, but he guessed she was thinking it, which was true.

Sabrina nodded. "I'm going to sit outside for a little while and enjoy the scenery of your paradise. If they come back while I am outside…"

"We'll let you know." Shane replied.

Sabrina nodded. "Thank- you." And then ascended up the stone steps.

* * *

It had been hours since the three ninja's had arrived. The sky changed to a reddish glow as the sun set. Torches in the village were lit to lighten the path as darkness fell.

The ninja's used the darkness to their advantage to keep them hidden from people passing by.

As it got late, less people walked or rode along the dirt and gravel paths.

The three were about to move forward when the cry of a horse was heard in the distance followed by footsteps nearing their position. The two male and one female companions kept hidden as the person walked past them and hovered outside the hut.

Looking up from her hiding place, Simone looked confused. "Something's not right."

"What's wrong? That could be him." Hunter whispered.

"Don't you recognize him? He said that he got here after it happened. He never said that he saw her before the murder." Simone explained.

"Who is it?" Cam squinted as he tried to see.

"I should've known." Hunter growled.

"It might not be him." Simone defended.

"Are one of you going to answer me?" Cam asked. He looked at the mystery man again. "It can't be." Hunter moved towards the hut when the coast came clear. "Where are you going?" Cam followed him with Simone trailing behind.

"I'm going to try and stop him."

"You can't change the past."

"Why not? You did when you went back to get the amulet." When Cam didn't answer Hunter crept closer.

Cam looked around to talk to Simone and try to get her to change Hunter's mind. When he looked behind him, she wasn't there.

Simone ninja streaked to what looked like a window without glass. As she looked in her eyes widened in disbelief. Sabrina was right in front of her, but she was looking down. Her supposed killer was right behind her. When Simone finally found her voice it was too late. The mystery man drew his sword and struck. Simone felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt like she was dying as Sabrina fell. Simone dropped to the ground into a seated position and tried to et her breathing under control.

The man looked up when he thought he heard something outside.


	14. Chapter fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rnagers Ninja Storm or any of the characters, only Simone, Gabriel, Emma and Sabrina and any other character you don't recognise.

Thank you to my reviewers **_garnetred_** and the _**real vampire.**_ Here's your update. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Fouteen**

Simone took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She continued this until she got her breathing under control. She felt tears prickle her eyes as she whispered, "Gabriel. How could you?"

"It was pretty easy." Gabriel pointed his sword at Simone as she stood up. Half of it was covered in fresh blood. "What is this? Playing tricks again Sabrina? I just killed you. And now you are standing here, in front of me, very much alive. I found it hard to do it the first time, but it'll be easier for me this time."

Simone took up a fighting stance as Gabriel began his strike.

Hunter burst into the hut and ran over to Sabrina. Upon checking, he found that she was already dead. The anger Hunter felt built up like a lightning storm. It got worse as many thoughts filled his head about Gabriel. He looked down at Sabrina and instantly saw Simone. He had to forget about her past and concentrate on saving her future.

Hunter looked up when he heard a banging sound.

As Gabriel swung his sword, a blow knocked him sideways. His shoulder connected with the wall of the hut and he fell to the ground. Looking to see who had interrupted his kill, he saw Cam remove his glasses and pocket them. Gabriel stood up and rubbed his shoulder.

Cam raised his eyebrows. "Haven't you ever heard of, pick on someone your own size?"

"I do not know who you are but you made a big mistake by doing that."

Cam shook his head. "I don't think so." Cam edged his way towards Simone without taking his eyes off Gabriel. "Here was me thinking that you were fighting for the good side."

"I still do. I just had to take out a small problem."

"Why?" Cam asked.

"Why explain it to you? You'll be dead soon anyway."

"To repeat what I said earlier, I don't think so." Cam smiled as he saw Hunter jump onto Gabriel's back.

* * *

Meanwhile in 2005 

Sabrina dipped her hand into the cool water. The same water that hid Ninja Ops. It felt good to her, to feel the clear liquid again. She missed it and she missed being able to control it. She looked up and smiled when she felt Gabriel's presence.

"Gabriel. I never thought I'd see you again."

"I had the same thought too. When I met Simone, it wasn't the same. I was also surprised to hear that you were here. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sabrina sighed and stood up. She embraced him in a hug. She felt Gabriel shudder and jerk slightly as if something hit him. When she looked at his face, she noticed the warm smile had gone, only to be replaced by confusion. "They didn't."

"Who didn't? Are you alright Gabriel?"

Gabriel held onto Sabrina's arms. "Simone, Hunter and Cam, they've gone back, haven't they."

"Yes. Why do you not look happy?"

"Come on. We have to get to Ninja Ops. There is something I must take care of."

* * *

Back in the past, stunned, Gabriel lost his balance slightly, dropped his sword and spun around, trying his best to get rid of the new threat or as he thought, the new pest. While they fought, Simone picked up the heavy sword so Gabriel couldn't grab it again. She looked at the emblem. It was a picture of Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. 

Using brute force Gabriel backed into the hut causing it to break slightly and then threw Hunter off his back. He stared at Hunter with cold eyes. "YOU."

He didn't have time to say anything else as Hunter kicked him away. As Gabriel was knocked off his feet, he fell backwards and toward the pointing sword. Simone jumped. She hadn't expected that as she was transfixed on the picture.

Gabriel fell to the ground as Hunter stood up. The latter walked round to his two friends as he watched Gabriel feel the blade. What puzzled him the most was that Gabriel began to laugh.

"Do you really think I can be killed that easily?" Using his hands, he gripped the blade and pushed it back through his body. His hands began to bleed as he struggled against the sharp edge. "Only Sabrina can kill me." He said as he maneuvered his hand to grip the handle and pulled the sword all the way out. "And she's dead. So I guess you can say, I'll live forever."

"We've got to get out of here." Cam said. He took out the remote and put in the date, month and year he wanted to go to.

Simone stepped forward slightly as Hunter kept his hand on her arm. "As you said before, I'm standing here pretty much alive." Simone opened her hand as electricity surged and formed into a sphere. It disappeared as soon as it appeared. "Not good."

* * *

Gabriel roughly carried Sabrina down the steps of Ninja Ops. Tori turned thinking it was just Sabrina arriving. She was about to greet her when he saw Gabriel. 

"Hey what's going on?"

"Sit down water girl." Gabriel angrily said. He put Sabrina down and pushed her away.

Dustin only just caught her. "What's up with you?"

"I said sit." Gabriel lifted his hands. An invisible force pushed The three wind ninja's, Cyber Cam and Emma towards the wall and kept them there. "I should have known she was lying to me. You haven't changed. No matter what life it is, you'd rather be with him. She still protected and stayed with him when I told her what happened."

"What are you ranting about?" Shane punched at the shield. He noticed that Sensei wasn't there and wanted to keep Gabriel distracted as much as possible.

"I warned her, I told her that Matthew killed her in the past. I thought she trusted me."

"Matthew did not do it. He would not and Simone has gone back to prove it." Sabrina explained.

"I know."

"What do you mean, you know?" Dustin enquired.

Gabriel grinned. He was about to speak again when a large blue bubble appeared in the room. "Now the fun begins." He was about to take out his sword when a hawk swooped in attacked him.

"Yeah, you go Dad dude." Cyber Cam disappeared from his prison and then appeared outside it to help the attacking bird.

* * *

The middle ages 

Gabriel laughed again and swung his sword towards them. As they were moving out of the way the blade sliced into Cam's arm slightly. Cam gritted his teeth in pain and held his arm. The remote dropped from his hand. Hunter helped Cam up and picked up the remote.

Gabriel spun his sword. "I don't know how you changed your hair Matthew or how there are two of you Sabrina, but I'll take great pleasure in getting rid of you. You want to be together, then you shall die together."

Simone smiled a relived smile she saw a familiar person creep up behind Gabriel. The new person took out his own sword. "The only other person to die this day will be you." Matthew said with tears in his eyes. He had just seen his beloved with no life left within her. He wanted revenge; even if it meant that he wouldn't survive it. He had nothing left to live for. A new fight broke out.

Hunter let Cam lean on Simone and walked forward like he was going to join in, only to be stopped by the female ninja. "This is not your fight. We have to go now and get Cam to the hospital. His cut is pretty deep and the bleeding won't stop."

Hunter found it hard to pull away from the scene unfolding in front of him. It was only when Simone pleaded with him that he nodded and pressed the button on the remote to reveal the time hole.

Helping Cam, they all jumped though, leaving the past behind them.

When they arrived back in their time they were greeted with chaos. Simone was about to walk Cam over to a first aid kit to get some bandages when they noticed that his wound had disappeared along with the stain of blood. They looked at his arm amazed. But they didn't have time to ponder on how it happened. Cam ran over to the trapped Ninja's. As he did he felt considerably weaker. "Oh no, not now." He turned to look at Simone and Hunter and noticed that they didn't look very energetic either as they tried to get into the fight. When Cam arrived at the shield, he was practically crawling.

"Cam, what happened? What's wrong with you guys?" Shane looked worried.

"I think it's a side affect to all the traveling." Cam replied. He was glad to be back, though he wished it was under better circumstances and he was pleased to see Shane again."We can worry about that later, we need to get you out of this and destroy Gabriel. It was him, not Hunter. And we need Sabrina to get rid of him. No weapon can hurt him."

"I cannot." Sabrina said.

"You can. Don't think of him as your friend. Think of him as a threat." Shane advised her.

"No, you don't understand. I have no powers to do it with. Really, I am not alive anymore." Sabrina explained.

"Wait. Tori has the same power as you." Shane realised."Maybe she can do it?"

Sabrina shrugged. "It was said that only I could do it since he was my protector. There might be a chance it could work. But I cannot make any promises."

"We'll need to get out of here first." Tori saw as Gabriel easily threw Hunter across the room.

* * *

AN: I'm gonna be evil again and leave it there. Will the Wind Ninja's be able to get out of their cramped prison? How are they going to get rid of Gabriel without Sabrina's powers? Will Tori's be enough?Look out for the next chapter. 


	15. Chapter fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rnagers Ninja Storm or any of the characters, only Simone, Gabriel, Emma and Sabrina and any other character you don't recognise.

**_the real vampire:_** Did you figure out that it would be Gabriel beofre I said it was?

_**garnetred:**_ Jealousy can make people do some pretty weird things. Well at leastGabriel who'sfrom a different century and can't handle it.

Here's the next chapter enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

Gabriel knocked Sensei Watanabe to the ground. As he fell he morphed back into his human self before hitting the gound.

Cam felt a twinge of worry when he saw his father get knocked down. The worry didn't last too long when he saw his father recover into a standing position. Cam mentally slapped himself for forgetting that his father was a great ninja and it would take more than a knock to keep him down. Cam looked at the shielding that was holding some of his friends. It seemed to shimmer when ever Gabriel got hit. It was like it was weakening along with its creator. "That's it. Guys make a break for it when it weakens. Dad, Hunter and Simone, hit him with everything you've got."

Those who were fighting nodded. Summoning up their ninja powers they struck Gabriel. The shielding faltered and seemed to be on the verge of collapse. Shane, Dustin, Tori, Sabrina and Emma took the golden opportunity and escaped their prison.

Hunter fell to the ground and shook his head, trying to shake away the dizziness he was experiencing. Simone leant against the wall breathing hard. Using their ninja powers seemed to drain them a bit more and yet Gabriel seemed as strong as ever.

"Don't you get it? You can't destroy me. I thought you would've learnt that by now. Obviously you need to learn the hard way, just like Matthew did." Gabriel shook his head. "Only Sabrina can destroy me and she has no powers."

"Well there's always me." Tori circled her arms and formed water before throwing it towards Gabriel soaking him from head to toe.

Gabriel shook the water from his hair and grinned. "I guess the prophesy wasn't true. I'm still here and will be for a very long time, unlike you." Gabriel headed towards Tori when he felt a shock. He staggered slightly and looked at the culprit. "You're too weak to kill me."

"I've got it." Tori circled her arms again and threw water towards Gabriel. "Simone, Hunter combine your lightening and Thunder powers and hit him with it."

Hunter and Simone nodded before doing as Tori said. They knew what she was getting at. Crimson thunder and pink lightning hit Gabriel as Tori's water power soaked him from head to toe. Gabriel gritted his teeth and looked from Sabrina to Simone. The former was already dead, so he decided to walk towards the latter, with his hands outstretched as if he was making to strangle her.

Simone felt fear as she saw it wasn't working. Gabriel was smoking but he was still standing and slowly making his way towards her. Simone was just about to move when she heard Gabriel give out a blood curdling yell as a navy bolt hit him.

Blake stood at the base of the steps with his right hand extended in front of him. It didn't take a genius to know something was wrong and that his friends were in danger. As soon as he saw the scene ahead of him, he acted immediately. No questions asked.

Gabriel's body expanded then twisted and turned before turning into a blue sphere. Soon enough the sphere exploded into millions of tiny blue sparks. The sparks fell and faded as it hit the floor.

"Wow, so what have I been missing?" Blake said as he took a closer look. He smiled when he received a hug from Tori. "I didn't know Simone had a twin."

Hunter let himself smile a little. "Bro, you have great timing."

"Thanks." Blake beamed.

Everyone was silent as they looked towards the spot Gabriel had occupied.

Dustin scratched his hand and shook the water from his shoes. "So, who wants to mop up this mess?"

"Seeing as you mentioned it, I guess you're volunteering." Cam put in.

Dustin closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have opened his mouth. Shane laughed at his friend's misfortune, only to stop when Sensei told him that he could help too.

Hunter walked towards Simone and sat on the floor next to her. He wanted to put his arm around her and comfort her, but he didn't know how she would feel about it at the moment. "Hey, are you ok?" Hunter closed his eyes briefly. "Silly question, right?"

Simone smiled slightly but didn't take her eyes off of Sabrina who looked devastated of what just happened. "It's not silly. At the moment, I don't know what to feel. I've known Gabriel for over a year now. He felt like family. I just can't get over how jealousy pushed him over the edge like that. I thought he was good." Simone sighed. "You knew there wasn't something right with him and yet I couldn't believe you. I'm sorry."

"Forget about it." Hunter noticed his brother pause from telling Tori about his surprise visit to look at him and nod. Hunter smiled slightly and comfortably put his arm around Simone.

Emma glanced at Sabrina, her face had softened from the devastated expression she had a few seconds ago. "What will you do now?"

"Go back to where I belong. I am not needed anymore. Your spell played out. Simone found out who killed me and so did I. I thank you for that." Everyone turned and listened to Sabrina's words. She looked at Simone who stood up with Hunter and walked towards her. "I will always be watching over you, all of you. You have no idea how much you have done for me by bringing me here, introducing me to your time and including me in your friendship. I've only been here a day and already I know it is a strong one." Sabrina smiled.

"Do you want to take the ring with you?" Simone asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "It belongs to you. Keep it to remember me and to remember who gave it to you."

"I don't need a jewel to remember you or my mum. Anyway, it'll just remind me of Gabriel."

"At least think about it." Simone nodded and hugged Sabrina. The past version of Simone spoke again as she pulled away. "I won't be far. I knew mine and Matthew's love wouldn't end. We found each other again, even if it took centuries." Sabrina started to disappear. "You were destined to find each other again." When she finished her sentence, she was gone.

* * *

As night fell, Simone sat on the beach playing with the ring between her fingers. She was contemplating on whether to keep it or destroy it. Shane joined her to keep her company, plus Hunter asked him to keep an eye on her, much to Simone's charging. Hunter would've asked Tori but figured she would be spending as much time as she can with Blake.

"So what's your decision? You going to get rid of it?"

Simone shook her head. "Nah. Alot has happened today. Some things I don't want to forget and this will remind me of them. I'll wear it on a necklace instead of my finger." Simone twirled the ring around again before she noticed it begin to glow.

"Not again." Shane got ready for the worse. He calmed down when the glowing stopped and words appeared on the inside and the outside of the ring.

Simone read it. The outside said .Follow your heart', while the inner part of the ring had'Mum and Sabrina' signed with a water droplet symbol next to Sabrina's name. "Oh I'm definitely keeping this."

"You gonna wear it to your cousins presentation?"

"Are you coming for that evening?"

"I think I will."

"Then you'll see me wearing it."

"Are you sure Hunter won't mind?"

"We're friends hanging out. Hunter knows that."


	16. Chapter sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rnagers Ninja Storm or any of the characters, only Simone, Gabriel, Emma and Sabrina and any other character you don't recognise.

Thanks to my reviewers **_real vampire _**and the**_ garnetred_** Here's your update. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Shane walked into his living as he put on his jacket. He didn't really need it but he thought his attire looked good with it included. "So guys, what do you think?"

"You look cool." Dustin said simply.

"Is that it?"

"If you want more, go and ask a girl for an opinion." Dustin laughed at his own statement as he flicked through the many TV channels. "Hunter you're quiet."

"Aren't I always?" Hunter wasn't really paying attention to them. He knew Simone only considered Shane as a friend, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had. "Just take care of her tonight."

"You know, it's not too late for you to take my place." Shane fixed his jacket again.

"It's not my thing." Hunter absent minded, began scratching the top of his ear. "Tell her to have a good time and I'll see her tomorrow at work."

"Sure. See ya'll later guys." With that Shane left to go and meet Simone.

Dustin turned to Hunter. "You like her right?" When Dustin saw that he had Hunter's attention, he continued. "Well shouldn't you go whether it's your thing or not?"

Hunter sighed. "You know what Dustin; you've got to stop talking sense." He stood up and walked out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room. I'll come out again when the old Dustin comes back."

Dustin laughed at Hunter's retreating form. "I love it when I'm right."

* * *

AN: Only a couple more chapters left. Keep on reading and reviewing. 


	17. Chapter seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ninja Storm characters, only Simone, Gabriel, Emma, Jakeand any other character you don't recognise.

**_the real vampire_**: Yep I was building up to something and here it is. Don't try and skimthe post to findthe part I was building up to. That would be cheating.You said you were looking forward to more, well here it is.

**_garnetred_**: Here's your update. Not gonna say what will happen. You'll have to read the whole post for that. Thanks for the review and here's your update.

**

* * *

****Chapter Seventeen**

Emma took in the surroundings of her bedroom. She was glad to be home and even more, she was ecstatic to be reunited with her family.

She had been classed as missing for a while after she ran away.

Sensei's Wang, Lewis and Nakamura visited Emma's family after Emma's punishment was completed to tell them that she had been found in the States and was at the moment staying with a friend. Simone.

Emma parents didn't ask questions as to how they knew as the recognized Sensei Lewis. They knew his as Jake Lewis, Simone's older brother.

* * *

Shane and Simone were having a laugh at the presentation dinner. Simone's cousin, Maria had asked them to mingle with everyone just to see if anyone had the inside scoop on those who would be promoted. They sat through the boring presentations, well boring because they didn't understand what it was all about and ate dinner. Now everyone was talking and dancing along to the music that was being played, everyone that is except for Shane and Simone who were sitting on a bench outside.

"I would kill for a pair of trainers. My feet are hurting in these shoes." Simone took off her shoes and wiggled her toes on the cool grass.

"Why did you wear those shoes then?"

"Because they go well with this dress." Simone proceeded to rub her feet. "Thanks for coming tonight. I would've been bored the whole evening if I was alone."

"No problem. Even if I was second choice."

"Second choice? Who told you that? I asked Tori, Dustin, Marah, Kapri, Cam, Sensei even Blake, just incase he could make it." Simone joked. "And all came before you. Sorry."

"You missed one."

"Oh yeah, and Hunter." Simone pretended to forget. She shrugged. "It's not his thing."

"Well I had a change of heart." A voice said from behind. Shane and Simone turned to face the newcomer. "Let's just say that Dustin can be very persuasive and persistent on getting me out of the apartment." Hunter thought for a moment. "Do you think something is going on with him and Marah? Because she's there right now."

"About time man." Shane stood up and shook Hunter's hand. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna catch up with Cam."

After saying goodbye, Hunter took Shane's previous seat next to Simone. "Cam and Shane have been hanging out a lot. I remember those two always used to banter when they were together. You're quiet."

"I'm normally quiet"

"Not this quiet. Where's the dry wit?"

"I left it at home." Simone looked at what Hunter was wearing. It was a simple crimson shirt and black trousers. Not as smart as the rest of the guys there but smart enough.

"So, do you like?"

"Is it new?"

"Yeah."

"Did you keep the receipt and leave the tags on them."

"There's my girl."

"Pfft, your girl? I think for me to be your girl would entail on your part, dinner, movies on you and maybe a walk on the beach. You know, an actual date."

Hunter chuckled in amusement. Simone was definitely back to her normal self. "We've seen movies together and it was on me."

"DVD movies that you buy or rent and we watch at yours or you bring round to mine don't count."

"I've made dinner."

"You mean warming up take-away's or popping popcorn?"

"Ok, ok. We've walked on the beach."

Simone thought about a playful argument to that one but knew he was right. "Fine. But it still ended 2-1 to me." She smirked for a little while before asking, "So why did you come?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Simone raised her eyebrows. "I asked didn't I?"

Hunter knew she was playing again. "Ok, let me rephrase that question. Do you really need me to tell you as I'm sure you know the answer already? Anyway, it beats sitting around the apartment doing crosswords."

Simone laughed. "Crosswords? You don't do crosswords."

"Well I started tonight and I got stuck on this hard one. Maybe you could answer it for me." Hunter wasn't much of a romantic, so he hoped this ploy would work. If it didn't, he'd be having words with Dustin.

"Alright, fine." Simone's head shook with hilarity written on her face. "What was it?"

"Ok, finish this rhyme. Miss me, miss me, now you've gotta…"

It only took a couple of seconds for Simone to come up with the answer. It was so easy; she couldn't believe Hunter didn't think of it. "Kiss me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Hunter leaned in and planted his lips on hers, kissing her tenderly.

When Simone broke away, she smiled sweetly. "That was sneaky. Which is good, because it earns you another kiss."

"What happened to dinner, movies and a walk on the beach?" Hunter asked softly.

"Forget about it." Simone moved forward and kissed Hunter again. She her left hand on the back of his neck and the other on his upper arm as he wrapped both his arms around her waist.

Maria, looking for her cousin, had to do a double take when she saw the two. Her thoughts said 'about time' but her lips said "Geez, get a room."

Simone broke away for a little while. "Fine I'll use mine." She joked.

Maria shook her head. "I really don't need to or wanna know."

"I wasn't going to tell." Simone winked.

Maria rolled her eyes and smiles as she walked back inside to join her workmates.

"Now, where were we?" Hunter asked as if he'd forgotten.

* * *

Dustin sat back in his sofa and grinned at Marah. He thought about the ploy he told Hunter to try and tried for himself on Marah.

"This is silly."

"It's not. Just think about the rhyme and tell me the answer."

"I'm a space ninja." Marah replied. "I don't know about Earth rhymes. Anyway you don't do crosswords."

Dustin scratched his head. "For future reference it's, miss me, miss me now you've gotta kiss me."

"Ok." Marah answered and pinned him down to the couch.

* * *

It didn't take long for Shane to get to the Wind Ninja Academy. When he did he found, as he had expected, Cam hard at work.

"You work too much you know." Shane leant against the wall with is arms folded.

"So I've been told." Cam took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He had been going over the class plans for tomorrow.

"Why don't you take a break, get some fresh air? It's pretty warm out there."

Cam replaced his glasses back onto his face. "Wait? What time is it?" Cam looked at his watch and rushed outside before Shane could answer him or ask him what the urgency was. When Cam stepped out into the gardens, followed by Shane, he looked up at the dazzling stars in the dark night sky as if searching for something. He finally stopped walking.

"What are you…?"

"Shhh." After a while Cam smiled. "There she is, right there."

"Who?"

"My mother."

Shane looked up at the star Cam was pointing to. It was the brightest star in the sky. He then looked at Cam who had a tranquil and blissful look on his face. Shane hesitantly lifted his arm. He wanted to put it around Cam, but settled on resting his hand supportively on his shoulder.

* * *

Tori let Blake put his arm around her shoulders. She was pleasantly surprised by his arrival and didn't want him to leave again.

Blake grinned. "Stop counting down the days. It'll make it go faster."

"I'm not counting down the days."

"You are." Blake kissed the top of Tori's head. "I'll always keep in contact."

"I know but it's not the same."

"So why don't you come with me?"

Tori looked sad. "You know I can't. I can't leave the Ninja Academy, I love it there and what I do, just like you can't leave Factory Blue for the same reason."

Blake reached into his pocket and took out a small box. He knew Tori would love this present. He sat up and presented it to her. "I want you to know that when I'm out there, I'm constantly thinking of you and where I want us to go in our relationship." Blake opened the box. "I promise that I'll always find my way back to you whenever I get the chance. I want you to wear this promise ring. That way you know what I'm saying is the truth."

Tori was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of it's element. "It's beautiful. You didn't have to buy it for me. I know you're true to your promises."

"I want you to have it."

Tori took the ring and placed it on her finger. She then leaned forward and kissed Blake deeply. "Thank-you."

* * *

AN: Just one more chapter to go now. 


	18. Chapter eighteen

I know the last chapter was really soppy. You can thank my mate for that. She said to use that crossword puzzle idea cause her boyfriend tried that with her before. She saw behind it, as she saw that part feature in an episode of Fresh Prince of Bel Air. So that crossword gag doesn't belong to me (or my mates' boyfriend. I should point that out to him. Or should I let him continue to think that we think his lines are original and not from the Tv?). So for that I'm dedicating that last chapter to them.

**_To my readers and reviewers_**: Sadly this is the last chapter to this story. Thank you for sticking with it to the end. I've already got a one shot Dustin/Marah fic buzzing in my head and a halloween one too. I don't know if I should do another one with Hunter and Simone in it. That depends on what you think. Let me know in your reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

After the wedding, everyone had convened to Tori, Kapri, Marah and Simone's place. After Simone's cousin received her promotion and moved to New York, the four girls decided to live together in the house rather than have Maria sell it.

Tori felt that it was important to hold the wedding reception there as after that day she would officially, with her parents blessing, be living with Blake in their very own apartment.

Tori kissed Blake tenderly as they swayed to their chosen song. She enjoyed the dances with her ranger friends and her father. Now she danced with Sensei Kanoi Watanabe and listened as he bestowed great wishes on her and Blake's future.

"Thank you for being here today Sensei. It meant a lot to me that you came. You've been like another father to me with all your wisdom and teachings."

"Thank you Tori." Kanoi smiled. "I would not have missed this for the world." His smile faded slightly when his gaze passed Tori. He shook his head. "What is she up to now?"

"Who?"

Kanoi spun with Tori so that she could see. Kapri was sitting at a table with something heart shaped twirling in between her fingers. She looked as if she was contemplating something.

Tori sighed. "I told her no powers."

* * *

Kapri held onto the heart shaped object in one hand and leant her chin in the other. Everyone looked so happy. She was happy for Tori and Blake but she that she wasn't enjoying herself as much as everyone else. Kapri regarded the object in her hand again. She never told her sister that she had another one in her possession and she didn't even know herself if it would still work. After all, the last time it was used on Blake and Cam, the spell broke once Mr Ratwell was destroyed. For all she knew, the object in her hand had no power at all.

"If I was still evil, I wouldn't have to think twice about using this." She muttered to herself. It just sounded like mumbling to anyone who walked past her.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of madness." A voice stated.

"Huh?" Kapri turned to face the stranger. She tilted her head as she regarded him. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Well seeing as you pretty much took me on at the Thunder Academy which in turn helped put me in one of those bubble things and get transported onto Lothor's ship." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That was the old me. I'm not like that anymore."

"So I heard." He held out his hand. "I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

"Sure." Kapri took his hand. On the way to the dance floor, she threw the love potion away. "So what's your name?"

Tori smiled when she saw the heart shaped potion land in the bin. "Thank goodness that was averted."

* * *

Hunter snaked his way through the people at the party. His head darted from one side to the next as he searched through the crowds. When he found his objective he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I should tag you with some sort of tracker. Do you know how long it took me to find you?"

Simone turned around in Hunter's embrace to face him. "Tag me? You might aswell have me on a leash."

"Not a problem for me." Hunter joked. "I wanted to tell you that you look beautiful in that dress."

"Thanks. And you're looking good in that tux." Simone thought for a moment. "I seem to remember you saying years ago that you don't wear tuxedos."

Hunter flashed his trademark smile and changed the subject. "You know, Tori doesn't live here anymore and Marah practically lives round my apartment because of Dustin."

"What are you getting at Hunter?"

"Well, I was thinking that I'd stay here tonight."

"You know you forgot Kapri lives here too."

Hunter noticed said alien ninja. "I doubt she will be anymore. She seems to be having fun over there." He pointed towards her.

Simone looked over to where Hunter was pointing. "Who's that?"

"Scott. A friend of mine and Blake's from the Thunder Ninja academy. He finished there before you arrived."

"Oh right." Simone looked at Scott once more. "He's cute."

Hunter turned Simone's face back to look at him. "Hey, eyes on me."

* * *

Up in the heavens, the spirits of Matthew and Sabrina watched over the wedding reception.

Matthew smiled at his love. "Let me guess. They all live happily ever after?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Sabrina replied. "I hope so."

The End


End file.
